


Dean Vs. Salad

by AlfherWulf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, fandomnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfherWulf/pseuds/AlfherWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure in nine words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Vs. Salad

"Dean, eat some lettuce."

"No."

"God damn it, Dean."


End file.
